Vampire High Bella Style
by lIttlE.mi55.psYco
Summary: It's Bella's first day of High School as a vampire. Will her self control that started off so strong hold up in the halls of Blaine High? Takes place after Breaking Dawn


**I don't own the characters or the books and movies that inspired this story. They belong to **→**Stephenie Meyer**←**^_^ ; p  
**

**Either the soul is immortal and we shall not die, or it perishes with the flesh, and we shall not know we are dead. Live, then, as if you were eternal.~André Maurois**

"Bella," Alice sung out, "It's you're first day of high school!"

"No it isn't," I laughed.

"As a _Cullen_ and a _vampire_ it is!" she said, rolling her, currently golden, eyes. "I have the perfect outfit for you." The innocent smile she gave me made my stomach clench in worry.

"I was just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt." I told her.

"Not if you're going to school and telling people you're my sister." Her expression then turned hurt. "Do you want to ruin my fun? It is not very often I get to dress someone for their first time being at high school as a vampire," she pouted.

"Oh, alright! I suppose I don't have a choice do I?" I said putting _Wuthering Heights_ down on the glass coffee table in front of me and stood.

"No! Absolutely not." She said over her shoulder as she pulled me out of the living room and up the stair case. She walked down the hallways until we got to her room. She and Jasper share a room, but it had her personality stamped all over it. "Sit," she said nudging me towards a stool that sat in front of the huge mirror in her bathroom.

I did as she said and sat, looking into the mirror at a reflection that I was just now starting to get used to. It still felt weird though, looking at the changes the transition from human to vampire had made. I was glad that I could still see that my upper lip was fuller than matched my bottom lip. It was comforting to see that small reminder of who I was under the beauty that had taken over.

Alice did my hair in a complicated braid that only an expert hand could've achieved.

"I thought the whole point was to blend in. Not stick out any more than necessary. Since when has that changed?" I asked her.

"Name one day when we went to Forks High that I didn't keep them looking fabulous."

"Okay, okay fabulous is key I get it." I mumbled as she took me over to her walk-in closet.

It was the size of a small hut, with clothes along the wall and a revolving shoe rack in the center. Jewelry was carefully set in little display cases around the room as well. As with everything Alice even organized in style.

"Come here Bella," Alice said walking over to a section of the closet. She pulled open a door to show the outfit she had picked out for me. It had a pair of designer jeans, with a Turquoise silk camisole, a _Marc by Marc Jacobs _black floral cotton seersucker belted jacket to go over it, and a pair of black _Gucci_ sling back heels.

"Wow," I said looking at the outfit. Even with all the designer labels it was just enough to look like you belonged on a runway but still not over the top. "Alice, I love it," I said giving my sister-in-law a hug.

"Well I knew you would. I wouldn't dress you in anything that you wouldn't," she said. Before I could open my mouth to argue she said, "You loved those outfits, I know you did. You're just too stubborn to accept them, but you are a Cullen now so you have to dress like one." I gave her a smile and put the outfit on.

When it was time to leave we went downstairs to the garage. Rosalie and Emmett rode in her BMW, while Alice and Jasper rode with me and Edward in his Volvo. "Hi, my name is Bella Hale," I said trying out my new name. My cover story was that I was Rosalie, and Jaspers younger sister. I was dating Edward. It killed me to have to take my ring off my left hand, but I put it on my right. There was no way I was going to take it off completely.

The place we moved to was called Blaine, Washington. With a population of about 4,803 people it was about the same as Forks. Plus it was close enough to Forks that the cloudy coverage was the same, too, but far enough that there was no way we would be seen by anyone that knew us. I still came home every now and then to check on Charlie. Though he knows there is something different about me he doesn't know what it is. That meant I could still see him without worrying of any danger he could be in from knowing my secret.


End file.
